


Корабль проклятых

by irulenn, WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom
Genre: Gen, WTF Battle 2020, WTF Ocean Liners 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/irulenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Summary: Почему сгорел "Морро Касл"?
Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656751
Kudos: 1





	Корабль проклятых

Из отчета коронера  
Палуба А, западный коридор:  
"...часть позвоночника и рёбер, соответствующих среднему взрослому человеку. По предметам, обнаруженным в непосредственной близости (металлический футляр от помады, карманное зеркальце с трещиной, горка монет неустановленного достоинства, оплавившихся от воздействия высоких температур) следует сделать вывод, что тело принадлежало женщине ростом около 5 с половиной футов, среднего телосложения. Череп и верхняя часть позвоночника, соответствующие шее, не обнаружены."

Черная, изогнутая изнутри наружу палуба с полностью выгоревшим настилом извивалась под ногами змеями, горевшей плотью воздух впивался в ноздри; смерть свирепо и голодно смотрела из каждого разбитого иллюминатора.  
— Где же её голова, Хэнк?..

***

Высокий лоб, белей бумаги, весь в испарине. Провалившиеся в глазницы, задымленные, красные от слез глаза, резко-камфарный запах у всего: простыни, руки, растрепавшиеся волосы.  
— Позовите меня, если будет хуже, — корабельный врач черным призраком выплыл на палубу, бросив на оторопевшую женщину скользящий по контуру взгляд. И отчаянная мольба в едва сфокусированном взгляде лежащей пациентки: ни за что, ни за что его не звать.  
Зря они все это затеяли: можно было потерпеть до Нью-Йорка. Тошнота и слабость после таких вещей — обыденность. Точнее, терпела Эдит Хей, а Флоренс, её лучшая подруга и компаньонка, старалась облегчить страдания.

Доктор Ван Зайл накануне совершенно не удивился просьбе Флоренс помочь Эдит. Даже в два часа ночи. Даже в таком деликатном деле. Велел найти стюарда В. и попросить проводить к нему через, скажем, три четверти часа. Флоренс на ускользающее мгновение задумалась о том, зачем им некий стюард, если они прекрасно знают, где каюта судового врача.

В. они нашли быстро, в салоне ночная смена стюардов была занята подготовкой к завтраку, да и не все поздние гости еще разошлись по каютам. Покивав просьбе женщин, он знаком велел им подождать. Пару секунд спустя он сообщил, чтобы они отправлялись к читальному салону первого класса, что с другой стороны салона.

Бедняжка Эдит, поддерживаемая под локти Флоренс, довольно медленно брела вдоль окон салона. Припозднившиеся пассажиры, навеселе, трезвые, поодиночке и группами все еще были на палубе, поэтому ночные прогулки двух дам вовсе не бросались в глаза. Из знакомых навстречу попалась только утренняя соседка по столику, мадам Савалья, разыскивавшая непонятно кого в такой час. Они разминулись, не сказав друг другу ни слова, мадам выглядела взволнованной и не настроенной на беседы. Что оказалось к лучшему, поскольку Эдит шепотом пожаловалась, что чувствует, как кровь льется по ноге.

К счастью, ждать долго не пришлось, и В. появился почти одновременно с ними. Плотоядно перебегая глазками от одной к другой, он выудил из кармана связку ключей, отыскал один, неприметный, и открыл перед женщинами служебный вход, на лестницу вниз, к служебным помещениям, судя по смраду, хлынувшему на них — прямо в ад.

***

— Сдаётся мне, Энтони, сраный кэп рано или поздно погорит на своём сраном бизнесе, — ворчал старший механик Эббот своему заместителю и помощнику Буджия. — Вместе с Уормсом.  
Рано или поздно — воистину. И, судя по тому, что Эббот на пару с Буджией самолично по приказу капитана разомкнули электросети пожарной сигнализации и экстренного спуска аварийных переборок, — скорее рано, чем поздно. Вонь от контрабандных телячьих шкур, сваленных в отсеке для хранения запасных механизмов над машинным отделением, была такой сильной, что люди в кубриках не могли заснуть. А чтобы не беспокоить деликатные носики богатеев-пьяниц-распутников с верхних палуб, вентиляцию разобщили: служебная отдельно, пассажирская — отдельно. Но какая незадача, электросеть — общая, и пришлось отключить к чертовой матери аварийные оповещения. Гори оно все синим пламенем.

Из показаний Х.Хэнсона, второго помощника капитана, несшего вахту до 00.00 7 сентября:  
"Около 02:15 завершал обход вдоль наветренной палубы, из салона для чтения и письма первого класса почувствовал запах гари. Осмотрев помещение, увидел, что внутри закрытого шкафа с принадлежностями для письма горят странным синеватым оттенком пачки писчей бумаги, открыток, чернила и прочее.  
Я отправился на прогулочную палубу, за помощью к стюардам, которых видел незадолго до этого; по пути сообщил по внутреннему телефону на мостик о локальном пожаре."

Вахтенный журнал  
"40’2 −73’9, 02:30.  
Возгорание в салоне для чтения и письма первого класса.  
Пожарная сигнализация не подаёт сигнала."

Флоренс пришла за Эдит спустя сорок минут, как и велел доктор Ван Зайл. В сопровождении В. она вновь подошла к неприметной двери в самом низу служебной лестницы, рядом с длинным, тонущим в темноте, пустынным коридором, из глубин которого доносились пугающие до оторопи звуки и запахи. Доктор погрузил почти бесчувственную Эдит на руки стюарду и велел устроить поудобнее.  
— После завтрака я приду Вас навестить, милая леди, — Ван Зайл осторожно поправил рассыпавшуюся прическу случайной пациентки. Но та была без сознания или под действием лекарств, так как не отреагировала ни словом, ни движением. В. и Ван Зайл обменялись быстрыми взглядами, и В., не выпуская Эдит из рук, направился наверх. Флоренс, кусая губы, нетвердой походкой двинулась следом. Она буквально кожей чувствовала ужас и враждебность происходящего.  
Из теряющегося во тьме коридора за ними пристально наблюдали.

***

Мадам Савалья никак не могла успокоиться. Ребенок не должен был потеряться на судне бесследно. Капитан Уилмотт пытался угомонить истеричную дамочку, скандалы, да еще в предпоследний вечер плавания, ему были ни к чему. Любопытные дети иногда слишком долго играют, потом, устав, засыпают где-нибудь... Спустя четверть часа мадам Савалья ушла, но, скорее не успокоенная, а пришедшая к окончательному пониманию, что ей никто не поможет.  
Капитан, поразмыслив о чем-то пару секунд, разразился руганью, перешедшей в приказ прислать к нему судового врача.

Из черновика заключения о смерти капитана Уилмотта, составленного д-ром Дьюиттом Ван Зайлом, обнаруженном на выловленном из воды трупе судового врача:  
"... при внешнем осмотре тела, не обнаруживается начальных признаков трупного окоченения, что прямо говорит о наступлении смерти в пределах двух астрономических часов.  
Выраженный цианоз тканей, прогрессирующий в процессе перемещения трупа.  
Следов борьбы или ранений, причинённых каким-либо орудием, на теле не обнаружено. Предположительная причина смерти: острая сердечная недостаточность (на фоне обострения хронического заболевания)."

— Флоренс... — почти беззвучно позвала забывшуюся в коротком предутреннем сне подругу Эдит.  
Та, прогоняя остатки сна, растирая виски ладонями, вскочила с софы в дальнем углу каюты, подошла ближе к изголовью кровати.  
— Воды? Врача?.. Подожди, я сейчас схожу за ним.  
Несмотря на состояние, Эдит отчаянно затрясла головой. Если бы можно было предположить, что она может побледнеть еще сильнее, то да, остатки любой краски сошли с лица Эдит, даже, кажется, радужки глаз побелели.  
— Нет, нет. Не врача.  
Флоренс потянулась за стаканом и поднесла к подрагивающим губам Эдит воду. Зубы мелко застучали о край. Но глоток она сделала. И, сколько могла крепко, стиснула руку Флоренс.  
— Девочка.

***

— Он опять видел эту бабу, чтоб ей провалиться? Господь, когда же ваши души найдут покой? — вопил не своим голосом старший механик на старосту смены машинной команды. Реджи был человек не ангельского терпения, но Эббот, стармех, будил в нем желание немедленно выкинуть его за борт. Даром что тут акул не водилось.  
— Почему, стоит вам завидеть мертвяка, нажираетесь в дугу, как свиньи? Кто будет нести вахту? Я?!  
Реджи молчал и скрипел зубами. Эббот, конечно, нести вахту не будет — он будет пыхтеть над девкой из специального кубрика, одной из двенадцати, сопровождающих рейс, безымянных, безбилетных, раскрашенных и разодетых блядей. Что почище — тех предлагал старший стюард скучающим джентльменам из первого класса. Что погрязнее и пострашнее — для неразборчивых, да и команда не прочь. Плати только. Кому — про то молчок, ходили басни, что капитану.  
Однако «хохочущую фурию» видели уже не один и не два матроса. Кто плавал не в первый раз — привыкли. Кто посуевернее — крестились, поминая предвещающих смерть баньши. Поговаривали, её видал покойничек Фишер, свеженанятый помощник стюарда. Скопытился, бедняжка, еще до Гаваны, и остывал нынче в где-то в кубинских моргах в ожидании обратного парохода. А нечего слоняться по ночам вдоль командного коридора, заглядывая во все щели.

Из отчета о смерти Уильяма С.Фишера, составленного в госпитале «Аста Конкордиа», Гавана, Куба (переведено с испанского):  
"Мужчина, белый, 29 полных лет.  
...внешних повреждений нет. Выраженный цианоз кожных покровов, химический ожог верхних дыхательных путей.  
Причина смерти: отравление неизвестным медикаментом (так в оригинале)."

— Девочка?.. У тебя должна была быть девочка?..  
Эдит молчала, сжав губы в тонкую полоску. Взгляд стекленел с каждой секундой. Только отрицательно качала головой.  
— Нет. Там. Там была.  
Мгновения пахли хлороформом и камфарой. Сил понимать не оставалось.  
— Там была девочка.

Из отчета коронера:  
"Палуба B, носовая часть прогулочной галереи:  
...обнаружены человеческие останки в виде костных фрагментов. Для определения пола и возраста погибшего данных недостаточно."

***

Там были инструменты. И длинные-длинные иглы. С крючками на концах. И она кричала в свернутую тугим жгутом марлю, пропитанную хлороформом. Недостаточно пропитанную. Разве это не то же самое, что делали с ней в Гаване?..  
Нет, тогда кубинская нянечка поддерживала её голову, чтобы ей было удобно, а потом смотрела на нее сочувствующе и понимающе, и страшные вещи, которые она сотворила, выворачивали наизнанку, душу вместе с желудочным соком — потому что есть до аборта можно было только за сутки и не позднее.  
В первые мгновения, Эдит помнила, пыталась успокоиться и доверять доктору. Но она была один на один с ним, в скрежещущем чреве громадного парохода, беспомощная, обездвиженная на уродливой кушетке с раздвинутыми ногами, и, полная уверенность, что она не выйдет отсюда живой, пришла вместе с расширителем до 3,5 дюймов, и полившейся струями кровью, стекавшей сквозь палубный настил прямо в хранилище говяжьих шкур капитана Уилмотта. Металлический лязг, грохот двигателей и привкус хлороформа с нечеловеческой болью смешался в одном вопле, и утонул в беспамятстве.

Держась за стенку, Флоренс брела в направлении салона первого класса. Услужливый стюард В. — вот кто ей был нужен. Она просто задушит его голыми руками. Или зарежет столовым ножом. Она придумает. Но нужно дойти.  
Широкий, как мостовая, прогулочный коридор палубы, покачивался и плыл в тумане. Люди, в любое время суток собирающиеся на шезлонгах с бокалами, хохотали и пугали, выплывая из тьмы злобными гаргульями.  
— Мисс, вам дурно?  
Флоренс обернулась на позвавшего ее пассажира. Это были мистер и мистер Ренц, смутно знакомые по первому торжественному ужину на корабле.  
— Хотите, мы позовем стюарда? — миссис Ренц указала в сторону салона, куда как раз направлялась Флоренс. Та отрицательно покачала головой, от чего едва не свалилась на палубу. Мистер Ренц отлучился куда-то на секунду и возвратился в сопровождении Ховарда Хэнсона, только что сменившегося с вахты второго помощника.

Из свидетельских показаний мистера Мартина У. Ренца специальной комиссии Департамента торговли США:  
"Мэри [супругу мистера М.У.Ренца] была подобрана из воды шлюпкой, полной матросов [с «Морро Касл»], а затем выброшена обратно в море. Будучи в другой шлюпке, в пятидесяти ярдах, в полной темноте, я слышал её крик."

— Позовите меня, если будет хуже, — доктор Ван Зайл протянул Флоренс стакан с растворенной таблеткой. — Выпейте.  
В безжизненной полутьме и полной тишине звонко и колко стакан разлетелся на куски о иллюминатор. Офицер Хэнсон, проводивший Флоренс и позвавший врача, с сочувствием смотрел на неё.  
Доктор Ван Зайл пожал плечами.  
— Истерика. — и, чуть понизив голос, — Я составлю протокол. Капитану отнесу сам. Останьтесь здесь. Сейчас придут палубные, забрать тело.

Эдит, накрытая с головой льняной простыней, чуть пахнущей отбеливателем и вербеной, лежала на нижней койке их каюты.

***

Флоренс в упор смотрела на запертую дверь в служебные помещения. Смотрела и будто не видела. Откуда-то снизу звал её голос Эдит. Или еще чей-то. Из вечерней темноты, сгустившейся на палубе, за ней внимательно наблюдали.

***

К сожалению, девица отключилась слишком быстро. Ван Зайл желал бы продемонстрировать ей свои виртуозные умения. Он любил, когда они видели, что он делал. Но не в этот раз. Стаскивая с ладоней окровавленные перчатки, он с некоторым восторгом посмотрел на препарат: проколотую в трех осях человеческую матку в продолговатом, герметично закрытом сосуде. Запах спирта быстро перекрыл вонь тухлятины из хранилища шкур и свежей крови дамочки. В некотором смысле он был принципиален: они сами виноваты. Да, они сами виноваты...

***  
— Я точно знаю, что я видела!  
Капитан Уилмотт старался сохранять спокойствие, но вторая сумасшедшая за сутки — это уже слишком. Не будь тут офицера Хэнсона (старший помощник Уормс нынче нес вахту на мостике), то капитан бы быстро поставил на место Флоренс мозги, у него на то имелся набор от портовой брани до затрещин, и ни одним он бы не погнушался.  
— Мадам, — сквозь зубы просипел разъяренный капитан, — иногда наш доктор занят деликатными делами, как бы получше выразиться, для общего блага...  
На лице Хэнсона ходили желваки, но он молчал. Для общего блага.  
— Завтра мы прибудем в Нью-Йорк. И для Вашего блага — забудьте все, что вы видели.  
Флоренс пошатнулась. Это не первый раз. «Уорд Лайн» обладает штатом отменных юристов, её объявят шантажисткой. Сумасшедшей шантажисткой.  
И ничего тут не поделаешь. Уходя, она обернулась к капитану и офицеру Хэнсону.  
— Джентльмены, вы знаете, что миссис Савалья разыскивает на судне дочь?  
Капитан утвердительно кивнул.  
— Да, леди. Иногда барышни долго приходят в себя после... процедур.  
Флоренс Милл на мгновение лишилась дара речи. Джулии Савалья было восемь.

***

Старший радист Джордж Роджерс не знал, о чем именно разговаривали взбешенный капитан с судовым врачом. Но, явившись в радиорубку, поведал сменщику, Джорджу Алагне, что врач покинул капитанский салон в крайней степени раздражения. Алагна поворчал, что этого следовало ожидать. Тайный коммунист и «тёмная личность», Алагна был отлично в курсе грязных махинаций капитана, старшего помощника и догадывался о «медицинской практике» доктора Ван Зайла, разумеется только в той её части, которая касалась подпольных абортов.

***

— Успокой её! Найди и сделай что-нибудь! — орал на врача не своим голосом и брызгал слюной во все стороны капитан. Старший помощник Уормс ухмыльнулся про себя и подумал, что кэпу вредно так напрягаться — кишка лопнет, она и так у него болезненная: вечный запор. Еще бы в мозги клизмы доктора втыкать умели...

О, да. Найдет и сделает. Ван Зайл пообещал, что ситуация уляжется уже к вечеру.

Из сводки погоды на 7 сентября 1934 года, окрестности Нью-Джерси  
"... ветер с порывами до 7 баллов. Запрещается выводить в море яхты до 8-ми регистровых тонн, а также все парусные яхты."

***

— Вам помочь, мисс?..  
Наблюдавший издалека старший радист наконец подошел к Флоренс, не спускавшей взгляда со стюарда В. через узорчатые окна салона.  
Вместо просьбы позвать стюарда или принести выпивки, как можно было бы ожидать, она указала на дверь, ведущую на служебную лестницу.  
— Мне нужно туда.

***

К счастью, ребенок больше не плакал. Тишина стояла в кубрике и в коридорах нижней служебной палубы. Очухавшийся от жестокого похмелья Стив Кэлхоун, за внеочередной отгул которого схлопотал по первое число Реджи, свалился с койки и, не поднимаясь с колен, возблагодарил святую Деву, что заткнула чертову баньши. Но что было услышано — то нельзя забыть, и кровь вновь стыла от душераздирающего воспоминания, тонкого крика, прошивавшего все трюмы насквозь через переборки.

Он опасливо оглянулся, пустота в помещении вселила в него неведомый доселе ужас. Он ведь здесь один? Или нет? Ощущение липкого взгляда, цепляющего и жалящего, не оставляло ни на секунду. Пресвятая Дева, неужели еще не всё?..

***

Док внимательно и придирчиво разглядывал срез шеи. Достаточно ли он был аккуратен? Позвоночник отделен идеально, а вот сосуды могут испортиться. Нет, никуда не годится. Он скривился и отложил голову госпожи Савальи, сверкнувшую белками закатившихся глаз. Придется избавиться от этого дерьма. Шкуры снизу воняли неописуемо, туда мадам и дорога. Вслед за остальными.

Из глубины темного коридора за кубриком Ван Зайла вновь наблюдали. Только на сей раз наблюдателей было двое, и, господь свидетель, в этот раз наблюдением дело не ограничится.

***

К вечеру, когда «Морро Касл» уже подошел почти вплотную к рейду, ветер усилился до штормового. К счастью, у Уормса, старшего помощника, было лоцманское свидетельство, и ждать ночь в очереди на лоцманское сопровождением им не нужно было. Судно сбросило скорость, и команда приготовилась к последней части пути.

Вполне вероятно, что капитан был удовлетворен. Но чувствовал себя неважно. Перед началом торжественного прощального ужина в семь часов велел передать пассажирам, что ужинать с ними он не будет.  
Капитан Уилмотт.  
Засранец.

***

Общий обеденный салон, полный разодетых дам и набриолиненых господ, гудел и веселился. Пошла вторая смена блюд, стюарды сновали с подносами, едва успевая ко всем столикам. В центре зала несколько пар зажигательно отплясывали модный фокстрот. В общем угаре никто даже не обратил внимания на старшего стюарда, подошедшего к первой скрипке оркестра.  
Танец оборвался на самой верткой, визгливой фразе, останавливая круговерть танцующих пар в обеденном салоне. В тишине старший стюард объявил о просьбе команды прекратить праздник. По причине смерти капитана.

Из свидетельских показаний старшего помощника Ховарда Хэнсона специальной комиссии Департамента торговли США:  
В четверть десятого старший помощник Уормс, взявший на себя обязанности капитана, старший механик Эббот и корабельный врач д-р Ван Зайл собрались в офицерском салоне для того, чтобы последним словом помянуть нашего усопшего капитана. Мне показалось странным, любезные сэры, что наш добрый доктор Дьюитт Ван Зайл сказал что-то вроде: «Кто же следующий?». Странным и пугающим, осмелюсь заметить.

Газ над баллоном горел ровной, синеватой каплей. Если открутить горелку — горит сильнее. Но сильнее пока не нужно, нужно подождать хотя бы до полуночи.  
Так и следует.

***

Она прикрыла за собой дверь салона для чтения и письма, скрываясь в темноте кормовой части палубы. Со стороны носа приближался офицер Хэнсон. Пьяная компания, веселившаяся вопреки трауру на судне, шумела и выпивала под наблюдением до поры не вмешивавшихся стюардов.  
Всего она оставила по горелке на D и на C. Почти по прямой вертикали, от салона для чтения до хранилища со шкурами.

Можно еще раз взглянуть на Эдит, скорее всего, они оставят её до Нью-Йорка где-то на судне. Скорее всего, её поместят куда-то в холодильные камеры. Из неопределенных бесед команды она поняла, что это в носовой части.

Из отчета коронера, осматривавшего труп, идентифицированный как Дьюитт Ван Зайл, судовой врач «Морро Касл»  
"Мужчина, 58 лет.  
Обнаружен шлюпкой «Андреа Лакенбах», плавающим в воде вверх лицом, не подающим признаков жизни.  
Внешних повреждений, травм, проникающих ранений — нет. Голова проворачивается почти на 119 градусов, подбородок имеет следы крови. Череп не имеет повреждений.  
Предварительная причина смерти: перелом шейных позвонков.  
Удар о воду исключён."

Никаких сигналов о бедствии по судну подано не было: сигнал пожарной тревоги был отключен по приказу покойного капитана. Старший офицер Уормс, принявший командование, ждал непонятно чего около получаса, пока не велел объявить общую тревогу и начать эвакуацию. По приказу исполняющего обязанности капитана был вызван старший механик Эббот.

Однако Эббот, плевать хотевший на Уормса, явился на палубу при белой парадной форме, распорядился спустить шлюпку и, заняв в ней почетное место, отплыл в сопровождении избранных, в направлении берега.  
Уормс, плевать хотевший вообще на всё, развернул корабль носом по ветру, который, учитывая длинные узкие открытые коридоры вдоль всего судна, обеспечил шквальное распространение огня. Бешеный порыв пламени с рёвом пронесся по всей длине бортов, отрезая от спасения всех, замешкавшихся в каютах или салонах.

Вахтенный журнал  
"б/м, где-то в районе Нью-Джерси, 3:10  
Полностью погасло электричество и отключились все электроустановки. Корабль неуправляем."

Офицер Хэнсон и старший радист Джордж Роджерс спаслись. Они не покинули судно, на кормовой оконечности они дождались, пока погаснет огонь и придет спасение с берега.

Пассажирку по имени Флоренс сумел вспомнить только один из спасшихся. В последний раз её видели направляющейся в сторону носа судна, где были холодильные камеры.

Из отчета коронера:  
"Ближе к носовой части судна, между плитами деформированного палубного настила было обнаружено значительно обгоревшее женское тело.  
Предварительная причина смерти: отравление продуктами горения.  
Уточнение эксперта: под местом обнаружения тела, палубой ниже располагались большие холодильные камеры, работавшие на фреоне и содержащие значительное количество запасных баллонов для обслуживания морозильников. Все баллоны взорвались от воздействия высоких температур, вспучив настил вышележащей палубы."


End file.
